Night of the Wolf
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: Stories are stories, old ghost tales that the people of Transylvania have lived their lives on for many years, but not Seras, she doesn't live her life on ghost tales. But on an autumn moon night, one of those old ghost tales comes haunting her. ThreeShot
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know what you are all thinking, why am I writing this and not updating my two other Hellsing stories. Will this idea suddenly just hit when I was listen to this cool song that totally inspired me. I was listening to this song called **_Night of the Wolf _**by **_Nox Arcana._ **The song is more like background music for a movie but it was still totally inspiring, and it's off the album called **_Transylvania, _**all based on the book **_Dracula_**. It's the perfect album to all you Hellsing and Dracula fans out thier, I advise you all to give it a listen.**

**I DON'T OWN HELLSING**

**Night of the Wolf**

_Even a man who is pure of heart_

_and says his prayers by night_

_may become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms_

_and the autumn moon is bright._

Autumn nights were bitterly cold in Transylvania, especially with winter coming around the corner next month. The forests of Transylvania during this time became very dangerous to travel at night, for the days are shorter and elements are brutal. But it was not the elements that were the dangers during the nights; it's what's lurking inside the forests at night. The animals become vicious during this time, for food was becoming harder to find for them. For most, that can't feed from the grow of the earth, have to turn to the local villages and towns for food.

Because of this, both villagers and farmers, make extra precautions with their live stock during brutal seasons, being sure their animals were safe from wildlife outside their homes. But even with all the extent measurements they take, somehow, a fox or coyote, always manage to get in and nab a chicken or two.

Tragic, yes, for the farmer. Outrageous, no, not for the villagers.

Stolen chickens and slaughtered sheep were nothing new to the village for this has happen to quite regularly for them, to find foxes, coyotes, or even bears wonder in their land and steal from them, nothing strange to worry about.

But on this night, something else entered the village that left them in uproar.

A wolf was spotted on the outskirts of the village, entering one of the smaller farms. The wolf attacked two cows, four sheep, and half of the chicken coop, leaving a gory mess for the farmer and his family. Before anyone could get a second glance of the beast, the wolf took off deep into the forest and disappeared from the farm. With a regular fox or any other animal, the villagers would chase if off into the forest's edge and leave if be. But with the wolf, they didn't stop just at the edge of the forest, they chased after the beast, intended to hunt the beast down and kill it with 'special' bullets.

The forests of Transylvania weren't just dangerous at night because of the wild animals; they were dangerous for another reason. The people believe that cursed monsters roam the dark forests at night, hunting, searching for their next unexpected prey. Monsters that the people all over Transylvania has lived in fear for thousands of years, monsters that were beyond human and were birthed by the devil. It was these monsters, brought by the devil, that has been haunting these lands for years and years, tormenting the people for generations after generations, filling them with fear and superstitions.

"This beast went this way!" cried one of the men from the village, carrying a torch in one hand and a riffle in the other.

Four men from the village went after the wolf, each carrying a riffle filled with 'special' bullets, raced after the wolf as fast as they could, desperately trying to caught up to the wolf. But the wolf was too fast and had a head start from the men for any hope for them to catch up to it. So it wasn't long until they lost complete sight of the wolf, leaving the four men alone in the dark cold forest. But even with the beast gone from their sight, they knew that it wasn't completely gone. No, the wolf didn't leave them; it just simply disappeared from sight and was now watching them.

The men slowly walked a little deeper into the forest, leaving their village a little further behind to point they could get easily lost if they weren't careful. One of the men dollied behind the rest, falling behind them a little as he stared up at the bare lifeless trees around them with fear. The branches eerily looked like skeleton hands hovering over them, looking as if they were ready to reach down and snatch them up.

To busy staring up at the trees, the lone man fell back way behind and was now alone in the forest, a dangerous thing. Panicked, the man looked around franticly for the others, or his way back to the village, finding neither one. Suddenly a large snap of the twig came from behind him, causing the man to whirl around behind him, with his riffle raised and ready. But there was nothing behind him, and all was quiet once more. His heart was racing in his chest, as he kept whirling around with his riffle raised. He could soon hear his heartbeat, beating louder and louder in his ears until that was the only thing he could hear.

After for some time, the man finally lowered his riffle down, seeing that he was really alone and that there was no one around but him. Just as he lowered the gun to his side, he was tackled on the side and silenced before he could react.

The three other men were looking around for their lost companion but kept silent for they didn't want to scare away the beast, or bring its attention to them. They split up but kept in each others' sight as they continued to look, having little luck of finding the four member of their party.

That's when a scream and a gunshot went off. Two of the men raced off to their third companion, who was the one that screamed and shot the gun. But as soon they reached him, it was too late for his stomach was torn open. The wolf suddenly leaped at the nearest man, biting him on the neck. The gun went off but shot was nowhere near the wolf as he torn the man's throat out.

Horrified, the last man took off running from the scene, heading back to the village, or where he thought the village was. A howl came from behind him, signaling that the wolf was chasing him now, and gaining close on him. Running as fast as he could, the man tripped over a large tree root and fell face first in the dirt, dropping his riffle as it landed inches away from his reach. Quickly, the man tried to reach for the gun but could not for it was too far out of his reach.

Heavy footsteps came upon him quickly for the man only had enough time to turn and see the wolf upon him.

(B R E A K)

_Five days later…_

News of the wolf spotting in the village traveled fast to the other neighboring villages and towns. Many people grew frighten at the news of the roaming wolf in the forests, afraid to advancer out from their own homes at night, especially during a full moon. Even during the day, people were too afraid to leave their own house and continue on with their normal routes.

Seras thought it was silly how one simple wolf spotting and attack can get so many people freaked out. True a wolf can be dangerous for they are large beast if motivated by food, but that's all they are, hungry animals looking for food when starving. But it seems that the people of Transylvania didn't think as logic as Brits do, instead they just dive straight into the old tails of werewolves and vampires living among them today. But Seras already knew that when she moved here to Transylvania from London, England.

She came to this small quiet village in Transylvania because there were some nice pieces of land for sale at a ridiculously cheap price. It was the perfect opportunity for her to own her own land instead of being denied it like back home in England. Sadly the British Empire wasn't with the new times where unmarried women can start owning their own lands without being own by a man. Seras couldn't pass this opportunity of the chance of owning her own land, even if it was in another country. But it was a sacrifice that she was willing to make to follow her dreams. England to Transylvania was a big change but it was one that she didn't mind and actually looked forward on taking that change head on.

Seras Victoria worked at the local pub in the village as a waitress, serving drinks and food to all who come into the pub. Sure, she may have enough money to by her land and enough left over but that doesn't mean that she didn't have to work, no. She wanted to work and earn her pennies, enough though her family is quite wealthy. She found joy in working and having that good feeling she has every night after a hard day's work. It made her feel good about herself.

It was serving one of the regular customers that Seras learned the news of what happen in the village only a couple of miles from here. A wild animal, a wolf, got into one of the villager's farms and killed more than half their animals before taking off into the woods. Four of the villagers went after the wolf but where found dead the next morning, brutally slaughtered by the wolf. Seras shivered at the image in her head of the dead men before pushing that image away and kept on working.

"If you asked me, they were fools to go after the beast like that." said one of the older men, sitting in the center of the pub, "They should have known not to go after it after dark, especially with only four of them."

"Everyone knows that you never adventure into the woods at night, not during this time." said another man that sat at the same table with first one that spoke.

"Are they sure it's not a bear then a wolf? The way I heard it, the beast resembled a bear to the sounds of me." said the third member of table.

"Don't know." said the second man.

Seras was at the next table over, whipping off the table top; she was half paying attention to the three older men's conversation, but not really. She was starting to get tired of hearing all this wolf business, and lost all interest of the gossip of it now.

Finishing the table top, she stuffed her cleaning cloth back into the front pocket of her apron before she whipped her hands on the apron. Brushing her short blonde hair out of her ocean blue eyes, the Brit headed to back of the kitchen and picked the next order that should be ready by now for her. Coming back, she found that the cook just finished with her order. Placing the food on her tray, Seras left the kitchen and took the tray, full of food, over to a pair of elderly men sitting by the window of the pub, playing cards. She offered the men a warm friendly smile as she placed the food in front of them, and in returned they gave her a friendly smile back.

The front door of the pub opened and a young man entered through. He closed the door behind him and then walked across the room to his usual spot in the farthest corner of the room, settling himself comfortable in his seat.

Seeing him settled in, Seras placed the last glass in front of one of the elderly men before she scurried over to take the order of her new customer.

The young man wasn't exactly new, bit nor was he quite a regularly either. He showed up here four days go for lunch and has been coming back here ever since, coming in at the exact same time every day, sitting in the exact same spot, in farthest corner of the room of the pub. No one knows who he is or where he came from. Most people figured that he was traveler that hasn't moved on yet or was too scared to leave, not with wolf attack in the next village or so. Others think that he is just a new residence here in the village. But what they did know about him is that he didn't speak, or couldn't speak. From what Seras has learned he is simply a mute and communicates with her through gestures, or hand signs.

The blonde woman approached him with a smile and offered him a small menu to him, one that she kept with her for only him. He gave her a small nodded in returned and took the offered menu from her. He looked over it briefly before he pointed to her what he wanted. Looking at where he pointed to, Seras nodded and took the menu back from him and headed back into the kitchen with his order.

Quite some time later, she returned with his order and placed it down before him, making sure that he had everything and that she didn't forget something.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

He simply shook his head 'no', and began to eat.

With nothing that needed her attention at the moment, Seras took this chance to take a real good look at the man that has been coming in here the past few days, without her work keeping her so busy before.

He looked to be older then herself, maybe more than five years older. He was tall and quite well built, showing that he was a hard worker. He had silver colored hair that was short but still long enough to hid his eyes baby blues. His skin was quite tan, more color then hers for her skin was quite pale. Like her, she can tell that he was not Transylvanian and seem to be a foreigner to. Though where he was from she didn't know since he kept a lot to himself. But she did know was that she found him quite cute, if not handsome actually.

As if hearing her thoughts, the man looked up at her with a small smug smirk that made her red. Quickly she turned on her heel and left him to his meal and then started attending to her work.

The blonde tried to find something, anything to keep her busy instead of facing the man in corner. Oh god, she can't believe that he caught her staring at him like that, it was embarrassing! She was just thankful that he was mute so he won't harass her about that, but then again, from what she can tell he didn't seem like the kind of man that would do that. From his time here when she served him, he was nothing but polite to her and acted like a real gentleman then most of the men she served here. No, he wouldn't harass her even if he really wanted to.

After cleaning and attending all the customers for now, Seras found that there was nothing else for her to do but to take the man's now empty plates now. Letting out a sigh, Seras walked over to the silver haired man's table and took his plates from him.

"Anything else?" she asked.

He thought for a moment before he nodded yes, using sign language that he wished for a drink. She nodded, understanding what he wanted.

Dropping the dirty plates off into the kitchen, Seras returned with his drink and placed it before him. She turned to leave, to attending to the other customers, when she felt something tug on the skirt of her dress. Startled, she looked down at her dress to see a hand holding on to the skirt of it, a hand that belonged to the silver haired man.

Blinking twice, she looked up to the man. Never had he done this before, making any psychical contact with her. So she was quite shock when he did this.

"Yes?" she asked.

Letting go of her skirt, he drew his hand back and just looked at her, debating something in his mind. Finally, he pulled out a small chalkboard from his pocket and piece of chalk to. She was surprise to see him carry that since she never seen him pull it out before, until now.

He wrote something down on the small chalkboard real quick and then flipped it over for her to see.

_Thank you. _It said.

She blinked twice before she realized what he was saying to her before she broke out into a big smile.

"Oh, it's my pleasure." she said.

He smiled in returned and then whipped the board clean before he wrote something else down for her.

_Would it be so much trouble to ask for the name of my generous host?_

She blushed briefly.

"I'm Seras Victoria."

He wrote something down.

_You are not from Transylvania, judging by your accent. Am I correct?_

She shook her head, "No, I'm from England. I'm a hundred percent British. I recently moved here to buy and own my own land."

_Bold move._

She giggled, "Well since I gave my name to you, fine sir, I think it's only fair you give me yours."

The man smiled faintly as he wrote on the board once more and showed her, _Hans Gunsche, I'm Germany myself._

"Well, it's a pleasure of meeting you Mr. Gunsche. Are you traveling through or settling here?"

_Traveling, resting here for personal reasons._

"Ah, so you're still staying out here because of the wolf attack?" she asked again.

He gave her a confuse look.

Seeing the look on his face, it dawned on her that he obviously didn't know of the appearance of the wolf of the neighboring village. "Five days ago, a large wolf attacked a farm in the village not too far from here, slaughtered more than half of the livestock sadly. Four men chased it into the forests but were found dead the next morning."

He nodded in understanding and wrote something.

_What do you think of it? _He asked her.

What did she think of it? No one has ever asked her yet on her opinion of this. Actually, what he was really asking her was if she believed that the wolf was actually a monster, like the rest of people of Transylvania.

"I think it's just a large wolf that got into the village and sadly killed off those men out of self-defense. That's all, I don't believe in the superstitious tales of here." she said.

"But you should!"

The room grew silent as everyone turned to one of the three men at the table that were speaking of the wolf earlier.

"It was no beast that could kill those men so easily." said the man, "It was a monster that killed those poor fools that dared to chase it. A monster that has been haunting these lands for years before you, or I were, born. What we have is a monster that now enters our village, hiding somewhere, waiting to feed again, waiting to attack. A werewolf."

(B R E A K)

Werewolves, yeah right. Only people that live in the old ways believe in those ghosts stories. It was the late 19 centaury, the age of sciences and facts rising above the myths and ghost tales of the old ways. There is no such thing as vampires or wolfmen, it was nonsense.

Seras lived on logics and facts, not superstitious nonsense, that's what her daddy always said.

It was late by the time Seras finished her work for today. She cleaned off the last table and washed the last bit of dishes before she flipped the open sign from open to close. She locked the door behind her, for the owner and cook left early for they didn't want be out after dark, afraid of running into the 'werewolf', so they say. But the blonde wasn't afraid, nor believe in all that werewolf stuff. She believe that there was just a large hungry wolf on looses, but not a supernatural creature.

Pulling the collar of coat higher around her neck, Seras headed down the empty street of the village to her home. The autumn nights here seem to be bitterly cold to her; even her coat wasn't enough to keep her warm. Pulling her coat tighter around her collar, Seras hurried down the dark street, with the thought of starting a nice warm fire to sit in front of when she reached home.

She was alone tonight; there was no one else on streets tonight, but her. Even the lights in shops that she knew stayed open later then this were now closed. There was not a single living soul in sight around her, just the darkness and the eerie fog that was rising from ground, and lingering through the village. Seras may not believe in all that superstitious stuff but that doesn't mean that she still didn't find things creepy, like being alone in the dark right now.

Grabbing the skirt of her dress, Seras's steps began to hurry and headed towards the safety of her home. Her heavy footsteps echoed around her as she raced home, not caring if it was her making all that noise and that she was disturbing the eerie peace around her. Not enough half way to her home, a low growl came behind her, freezing Sersa in her pace. She remained still, unmoved, at the growling grew louder and louder from behind her, coming closer to her. Afraid to look behind her, she stayed in place, daring not move a single inch. But when the growling kept growing louder, she couldn't help now but want to turn around now to see what was causing the growling.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, the blonde shakily turned around and faced the source of growling. It was still a little dark to see, where she stood in the town, making it a little harder to make out the source of the growling.

But then she spotted it.

There, in the shadows of one of the larger buildings, stood a large tall form of some kind she could not make out at all. But what she could make out were the pair of glowing yellow/gold eyes staring down at her as if she were a little bunny rabbit in the presence of a large predator. She wanted to scream, but found that she couldn't for the scream was caught in her throat. Her breathes came out shaky as her body began to tremble in fear under those yellow/gold eyes.

The eyes blinked down at her before turning around, away from her, as the eyes and the large form disappeared from the shadows, leaving Seras alone in the streets once more.

Seras stood in both in shock and fear as she watched… whatever it was, leave her alone and disappeared all together in the shadows. Her legs suddenly gave out on her, causing her to fall onto her knees on the cold ground, making both woozy and dizzy as her the panic settled in her. She kept herself awake, refusing to pass out on the street for if she did, who knows what will happen to her. Staying awake, only one that thought raced through her mind as she tried to still her racing heart.

What in the world was that?

**Part one of two.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I lied, this going to turn into a three-shot then a two-shot. The way it was going I couldn't fit it all into two chapters.**

**Night of the Wolf**

The forest was so dark; she couldn't see anything beyond a few feet from her. The autumn night was brutal, for she was sure it was below freezing level and she wore nothing but her white nightgown. All was quiet in the forest, not even a single sound from any of the nocturnal animals that would be roaming the night by now. It was just dead silent, as if someone just pressed the mute button on reality.

The clouds parted and the autumn moon's light spilled through, shining its light on Seras and forest around her. With light, Seras could finally see and take in her surroundings. She was somewhere deep in the forest, somewhere she has never been before, somewhere away from her home or the village. She could see farther into the forest, with the help of the moonlight, but still couldn't see much for the fog at the base of the trees.

Where was she anyway? How did she get out here in the first place?

A howl suddenly pierced through the silence around her, shattering it to pieces. She jumped at the howl, whirling around, looking for the source of the howl. But she didn't see anything. Judging by the howl, it seemed to be far for her to be able see where it came from but close enough to let her knew it wasn't that far. But where did it came from is what she wanted to know.

Another howl came, a little after the first one before she saw something moving off in the distance. From where she stood, it was too hard for her to make out in the dark and how far it was. But whatever it was, she knew it was something big, much bigger then her. It ran through the trees in the form of black shadows, disappearing behind one tree after another until it was completely gone from her sight.

A cold shiver crept up Seras's spine as she soon began to feel sick to her stomach for her nerves were working overdrive now.

Another howl ripped through the air once more, making Seras jump in fright. This time around the howl sounded much closer then the first one she heard.

And that's when she saw it.

A large dark form charge at her, full speed, through the trees as it grew bigger and bigger towards her. She couldn't see it to well, for the shadows from the trees covered most of its appearance. But what she did know from it that it was a large beast.

Suddenly a snap of a twig came to her right, catching her attention. Just as she turned to where the sound came from, another large beast pounced on her.

(B R E A K)

Seras shot up in her bed, a look of terror upon her face while covered in a cold sweat. Her body trembled on controllably, still shock at what had just happened. It only took her a good three minutes to finally calm herself down and realize that she was in her bedroom and that it was morning. Looking around her small, plain, quiet little room, the blonde let out a sign of relief before she fell back on her bed.

'_It was just a dream, nothing more.' _She thought, with a heavy sigh.

(B R E A K)

The morning was cold, almost chilly down to the bone, but not freezing like in the winter time. It was fairly early when Seras rise this morning, for the fog still covered the lands and there was hardly any sound coming from the village. She lived outside of the village, with her own little farm and land, but she could still hear some of the commotion coming from the village from her home. That dream of hers really made her bones shake so bad that she couldn't fall back to sleep even if she want to. So there was no point in staying in bed to attempt to catch a few winks before she had to get up. She might as well start her day.

After she dressed and ate breakfast, she headed out back of her home, attending her small coop of chickens, and her loveable cow, Sarah. Taking care of them and finishing up her morning choirs, she hurried back inside to clean up and grab her basket by the door, and headed to the village to do a little shopping.

Today, she didn't work at the pub for it was one of her few days off. On her days off, Seras took this time to get all of her choirs done early so that way she could do whatever she wanted the rest of the day, and one of her favorite things is shopping through the market square of the village. It was rare for anything new to appear for sell in the market, where they live it was pretty far from any of the main cities of Transylvania. Not to mention the harsh elements of nature during this time of the years and the old ghost stories of monsters lurking in these woods. So it was a rare treat for her when she came across something new in the market. But today, she was more of a browser for there wasn't anything she truly needed today, other than some fresh baked bread.

Returning home, she placed the bread away in the kitchen and then went out back to check on Sarah and the chickens. Seeing that the animals were fine, and giving the chickens a little something to munch on, the blonde left her home once again. Instead of going back to the village, Seras decided to take a nice long walk outside the village, near the edge of the forest. She didn't go any further then the edge, were it separates the village from the forest it's self. Even if she didn't believe in the old tales of the Transylvania, it didn't mean she was arrogant and knew the forest could still be a very dangerous place.

A picture flashed in her mind, a memory of the large beast like monster see saw last night on her way home. She shivered at the memory of the thing, subconsciously moving a little away from the forest and closer to the village, convincing herself that was perhaps part of her dream to. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands up and down her upper arms, attempting to warm herself up from the sudden chill.

Leaving the forest behind, Seras walked up a small hill that sees over the village. It was a nice little place at the top of the hill, where it was peaceful and quiet; it was the perfect place to clear your mind.

Reaching the top, the blonde was surprised to find that there was someone already sitting at the top, looking down at the village. It was strange to see someone up here when she came, she was one of the only few people that actually took the time to climb the hill to reach the top. Seeing someone taken her spot for the day, Seras thought about leaving in silence before she realized who it was.

"Mr. Gunsche?"

The man sitting upon a large stone perked up and looked over his shoulder at Seras, revealing that it was Mr. Gunsche. He didn't look surprise when he saw her; in fact he didn't look surprise of her being here at all. But then it was hard to read his emotions when his expression is always the same. Calm and quiet.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were up here. I-I'll just leave now, sorry for disturbing you." she apologized quickly, turning around to walk back down the hill.

But before she could even take the first step down, Hans grabbed her upper arm, preventing her from leaving. Startled, Seras looked behind her to see Hans and gave him a questionable look.

'_How did he get up so fast?'_

He said nothing, of course, shaking his head at her and then jerked it over his shoulder. She was puzzled, not sure what he was getting at before she figured out that he was telling to stay, or at least that's what it seems to her.

"You want me to stay?" she asked, unsure.

He nodded.

She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks as she lowered her head to hide the small blush, "Very well, then." she whispered.

Following Hans back to the stone he was sitting upon moments ago, he offered her his seat, which Seras accepted, before he sat on a slightly smaller stone next to hers. Sitting herself as comfortable as she could on a rock, Seras fixed up her skirt, brushing out all the wrinkles in it before she folded her hands in lap and looked down at the village below. It was really a nice view from where she sat on top of the hill. From where they were, if you look at the hill from the village, you could barely see anyone on top of it, but it was the opposite when you look down at the village from the hill, you could see everyone.

Taking in the view of the village after a while, Seras began to fidget a little in her seat, fiddling with her hands, before she finally broke the silence hanging over them.

"What brings you out here today, Mr. Gunsche?" it was a stupid question, she knew that, but it was something to break the ice.

The said man looked at her for a meant before he shifted in his seat and pulled his chalkboard. Pulling out some chalk, he wrote something down and then flipped it over for her to see.

_Just enjoying the fresh air and the peace and quiet up here._

"Up here is the perfect place for it, I like to come up here to clear my head sometimes. It's just a hike to get up here is all." she said.

He nodded, writing something else down. _You are not working today at the pub?_

She shook her head, "No, this is my day off."

_Then I'll know not to drop by then._

After reading that, Seras looked away as she blushed furiously. She always had this small suspicion that the only reason the silver haired man came to eat everyday at the pub was just to see her. She was an attractive young woman, she would be a fool not to realize that, or not see some of the lustfully stares she's received from the men to. Of course, she just ignored them all and just went on her merry way. But with Hans, it was harder for her to tell if he was attractive to her or not in first place, for he never really showed what he was thinking, always wearing that same perfect façade on his face.

So hearing him actually admit that he was, it was a little shocking to her. She just couldn't believe that he was being so blunt about it. Or was he? Actually, she couldn't tell he was confessing that he did like her in that way. Maybe he just meant it in a friendly like way.

Shaking her head, she turned back to Hans.

"How much longer do you think you will be stay here?" she asked.

He titled his head to the side, silently telling her he didn't understand the question.

"The village, how much longer will you be staying in the village before you move on?"

Cleaning the chalkboard, he wrote down his answer and showed it to her, _I don't know, it just depends I suppose, probably about a month or less before I leave._

"Why so long?" she asked, hiding her excitement that he'll be staying here a little bit longer.

His only response was a shrug.

Silence fell over them once more, letting only the sounds of nature echo around them, as well as the faint sounds of the village.

"Hans," Seras said his first name, instead of Mr. Gunsche for the first time. She liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.

He didn't answer, but she knew he was listening.

"Pardon me for asking this, it might be a little rude but, does it kind of get annoying to carry a chalkboard around?"

It was several long minutes later until Hans gave a small nod in reply.

"Do you have any other ways of communicating, other than the board? Like sign language?"

This time he nodded without hesitation.

"Do you think… that you could… show me? Maybe even teach me sign language?" she felt her cheeks heat up at her request.

Startled, Hans looked over to the woman beside him, quite surprise at her question, and yet quite please to. She wanted to learn a better way to communicate with him without him use his chalkboard all the time to talk.

With a small smile, he nodded yes and began his first lesson with her.

(B R E A K)

It was hours later when Seras returned home; spending her whole day with Hans on the hill, learning sign language from with him during her whole time there. She was having such a wonderful time with Hans that she completely forgot the time until the silver haired man pointed out how late it was getting. Hans escorted her home, seeing that with news of the wolf still buzzing around in the village, it was not safe for young women like Seras to be out late by herself. He even stuck around when they reached her home, helping her with her choirs and animals until they were done and it was time for her to turn in.

"Thank you for escorting me home and helping with my choirs, you didn't have to do that you know." Seras said with a small blush.

But Hans just shrugged and used hands signs, saying 'It was nothing, I just want you to be safe.'

With her new found knowledge of sign language, Seras was able to understand more than half of that and blushed a little bit more.

"Well, thank you again… Hans." she smiled brightly at him, "Have a goodnight."

He smiled back at her, nodding his head as he left her doorstep. Watching Hans's back for a few seconds, Seras entered inside her home and headed to the kitchen to start dinner with a smile still on her face.

After dinner, Seras washed up as she prepared herself for bed. She sat in front of her small vanity mirror in her room, looking at her reflection as she brushed her blonde hair. But she wasn't focused on her image, no her mind was off somewhere tonight. She couldn't stop thinking about her day on the hill with Hans, learning sign language from him. It was tricky to learn at first but in no time she got the hang of it.

While learning sign language, the blonde talked about herself to him, when Hans asked about her. She told him about her dead parents, living in an orphanage at a young age and growing up with a foster family. There wasn't much too really tell about herself, just that she had difficult life when she was younger and the obstacles that she had to climb over to get to where she was today. Hans kept to himself and about his life, before coming to Transylvania. He would rather hear about her then talk about himself. Of course, Seras thought nothing of it and figured it wasn't her business to pry into other people's lives, plus it would be kind of hard for him to talk about himself like she did.

Overall she had such a wonderful day that she hasn't felt this happy in a long while. In fact, she completely forgot about her disturbing dream last night because she was in such a wonderful mood, and the fact there is a large beast roaming somewhere in the forest outside the village as we speak.

Placing the hairbrush down on the table, she stood up from her chair, adjusting her nightgown as she walked over to her bed. Pulling the covers back, the blonde crawled in, pulling the covers over her and snuggled into her pillow as she left herself drifted off to dreamland.

(B R E A K)

The forest was quiet, to quiet, for there wasn't even the smallest sound from the smallest animal tonight. For the past few weeks the forest has been nothing of pure silence, silent as the dead. None of the animals dared to adventure out at night, not since that beast arrived in their part of the forest, near the village, fearing they will just end up becoming the beast's next meal, especially when the moon was out.

But worst of all, the beast was not alone either.

(B R E A K)

During those few weeks, news of the wolf in next village seemed to settle down and the news of the attack looked to be forgot as the people went back about their normal business.

During that time, Seras found herself spending more time with a curtain German and couldn't help but notice that she was being courted by him; at least she hopes she was. Hans seem to a good man, a strong smart man with a good heart, he was pretty much everything a young unmarried woman could want. The only problem with him is that he traveled a lot, from what she knows. He doesn't really have a real home, meaning that he probably doesn't have a lot of money to begin with either. It was only that little flaw of his that seem to be putting off unmarried woman from trying to grab him, or so she guessed. But that was okay with her. She wasn't bothered at the fact that he may or may not have that much money to begin with. She wasn't shallow like that, she didn't care for stuff like money, she only saw a smart handsome man when she looked at Hans.

But nothing ever serious has ever happened between them, no touching of any kind or any form of a kiss. It was just always a simple gestures, holding hands, or close body contact at times. Even if it's just small innocent little touches, Seras wanted something more, something real. She wanted someone to just explain to her where her relationship with Mr. Gunsche was going.

On her day off today, Seras spend her free day with Hans, like always when she finished her daily chores. The couple was roaming freely through market area of the village, looking at the newest trinkets they have and what foods were fresh today. There was still quite a large amount of fresh vegetables for the past few days, such as squashes, pumpkins, corn, zucchinis, and more. All freshly picked during the harvest moon they had.

After looking over some of the squashes that the merchant had to offer, and after Seras bought one, they left and started heading down one of the smaller streets that was connected to the main street. Up ahead, the blonde spotted a large group of people gathering around one specific spot, the local blacksmith's shop.

Approaching the crowd in front of the shop, Seras heard low murmurs of the people as they watched something happening inside the shop. Curious, the British woman pushed her way through the crowd to get up front. Once she did, she saw three blacksmiths, busy working in front of the large fireplace, melting something in the fire. One of the blacksmiths returned to the work area with a large box in his hands, dumping the items inside it on the work table, items that Seras was a little surprise to see.

Silver items.

Now Seras may not believe in the superstitious tales of Transylvania, or lived in this land for long, but she knew that silver was one of the few things that can kill a monster, mostly werewolves. And to more of her surprise, she found that the blacksmiths were melting the silver down to mere silver bullets.

Frowning at the sight, the blonde pulled back a little from the front of the crowd, only to realize that she lost sight of Hans among the crowd. Looking for the German, she pushed her way out, looking for her lost complain. Once she was out of the crowd, she looked for Hans again until she finally spotted him a good distance away from her and the crowd. Frowning at this, she picked up the skirt of her dress with one hand and trotted to Hans's side. When she reached him, Seras quickly noted that Hans was eyeing the blacksmith she was at a moment again, giving it an odd unsettling look.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, a little hesitate at first. She didn't know why, but look in his eyes was not quite right.

Hearing her voice, Hans looked away from the blacksmith's shop and back at her, nodding yes, that he was fine.

"Come on." she grabbed his wrist and gently tugged him down a different street, away from the blacksmith's shop.

Getting back on the main street, the blonde lead them into a small bookstore of the village, where she is quite good friends with the owner inside. A small bell went off when Seras and Hans entered inside, immediately hit by the small of old leather and dust. Seras let go of Hans's wrist as they both browsed through the small little shop. If there was one thing that Seras loved more than visiting the market it was coming to this cute little book store.

At the back of the shop, the Brit found the owner of the store, Mr. Valcon, a friendly elderly man, who was busy rearranging a few books on the back shelves of the store.

"Hello Mr. Valcon." Seras greeted the elderly man.

Mr. Valcon looked up from his work at Seras and smiled when he saw her.

"Ah, Mrs. Victoria. How are you on this find day, and who's your gentlemen friend?" he asked, seeing Hans in back, looking over a book shelf.

She blushed faintly at his question, "That's Hans, a friend of mine."

"Really," Mr. Valcon noticed the red on her cheeks, a mischief look in his eye, "Just a friend?"

She turned redder, "Mr. Valcon!"

The elderly man just laughed, "Now, now, I'm just teasing you child. So what are you up to during this fine day?"

"Oh nothing much, just browsing through market is all, seeing what is new," she paused for a moment, "Although, I did find something odd at the blacksmith's shop today."

"Odd?"

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"Well, I may not really buy into the supernatural stuff like you and everyone else here, which is nothing wrong with that! But I just have different beliefs and-"

"The point, child." Mr. Valcon chuckled.

She blushed, "Right. Anyway, at the blacksmith shop today, the blacksmiths were taking silver and melting them down into silver bullets. If I remember right, they are used to kill werewolves."

A grim look crossed the elderly man's face. "They are."

"So what are they making them for? I thought the people in this village weren't freaking out about the whole wolf incident from the next village anymore?"

"They have, and yet they have not." Mr. Valcon returned to his work, "In two nights, it is a full moon. The Night of the Wolf."

She raised an eyebrow, "The Night of the Wolf?"

He nodded, "It is the one night when a man will become a beast, a cursed man. During this one night, they will transform into a monster beyond human imagination, a creature that can only be found in your nightmares. The transformation only happens this one night when the moon is full, triggering the transformation of the beast, The Night of the Wolf."

She gulped.

"The people in this village believe that the beast is not gone, he's still here, in his human form, living among us as we speak."

"So they're making those bullets for…" she trailed off not sure how to say it.

"A precaution, yes." he placed the last book up.

Suddenly, Seras felt cold as she felt a shiver run up her spine.

A large crash was heard from somewhere in the back of shop, making Mr. Valcon sign.

"Excuse me Mrs. Victoria; I must attend to Fredrick, my assistant that I recently hired. Let me know if you need anything." Mr. Valcon smiled before excused himself, leaving the pretty blonde alone.

Seras made no response back, standing there, silent. She didn't know why it bothered her so much of the information that Mr. Valcon told her of The Night of the Wolf, it's not like she didn't believe in those told ghost stories of Transylvania, not a single one.

Right?

But then why was her dream from those many nights ago suddenly back into her mind again. And then weird encounter of that thing she came across that one night to? But she still didn't believe it all of that.

Didn't she?

**The next chapter is the ending of this, just so you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, the last part of my three-shot! Horay for me!**

**Thank you all for reading this! And if you guys want to hear the song that inspired me to write this go to my profile for the link.**

**Night of the Wolf**

They didn't stay long in the book store. Shortly after Seras spoke to Mr. Valcon about the Night of the Wolf; she got out of there with Hans as quickly as possible. Thankfully, Hans didn't make any signs of protest when she dragged him out. In fact, he seemed a more eager to get out of there more than her. When she returned to him, she found that his nose was scrunched up as a small scowl began to form on his face, as if he smelled something most fowl in the store.

Their trip in the market was cut short, for neither one of them was really in mood to shop now. Not after stopping at the blacksmith's shop and the book store. The people were starting to freak out once more in this superstitious nonsense about there being a werewolf in the village. Although, what Mr. Valcon said about the werewolf taking on its human form kind of disturbed her. Right now, the werewolf could be anyone around her, walking among the village people as if it was one of them.

Since the day was still young, Hans and Seras decided head to for their regular spot when they both went on their normal outings, the hill that looked over the village. But not before returning back to Seras's home for a brief moment to gather a few things for a nice little picnic they plan to have on the hill.

From the top of the hill, Seras and Hans watched the village and people continue on with their ordinary lives, eating some cheese and bread Seras packed. Despite the nippy air, it was a lovely day to be out and about then being stuck inside all day doing nothing. Neither said a word when they arrived at the hill top, not even making a single peep. The only sound there was is the faint sound of them chewing their food.

Finished with their food, the couple just sat on the hill top, looking towards the village and the never ending forest. The blonde woman sighed and looked over to her companion, noting that even if they were no longer in the village he still looked quite troubled about something. The deep frown set on his face told her that something just wasn't right with him.

"Hans." she spoke softly, "Is something troubling you?"

The man didn't respond.

She frowned at his lack of response. Looking at him a look more closely, she realized that he was thinking, lost in his own thoughts with his hands folded together in front of his mouth. His gaze was a little hazed, focused on nothing and seemed to be staring out into space.

"Hans?" she tried again, resting her hand on his arm.

He jerked awake as soon as she touched his arm, pulling it away from her touch, and looking a little startled at her.

"Hans are you alright? I called you a couple of times but you didn't respond." she said.

He just gave one small single nod before he lowered his head a bit, still not answering her question.

Now Seras was beginning to worry. This was not normal for him; he was never this quiet, even if he was mute.

"What's wrong, something is obviously bothering you. Why won't you tell me?" she pleaded to him.

He still didn't look to her; his focus was on the ground and at his feet. He was like that for a while until Seras heard him sighing faintly and looked up to her with a blank expression on his face. It's that same look he always wears, one that she can't tell what he's thinking about or what he was feeling right now. She hated that look.

Silently, he made a few hand signs for her, doing it slowly so she could read it. Her sign language was a little slow but she was getting better with each day they spent together. Reading the signs, Seras felt her heart break a little at what he said.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

He still didn't look at her but nodded yes.

"But why, I thought you were stay for-" she stopped herself, realizing that his time was already up. He said he would be staying in the village for a month or less and it's almost been a month now. Time seems to fly by so fast.

"Couldn't you stay a little longer, do you have to leave right away." she slightly pleaded.

Hans was very tempted to stay a little bit longer here, with Seras. But he knew he needed to leave soon. He couldn't afford to stay here any longer then he already has, not with village becoming so tense once more. He has to leave.

He made a hand sign. _Sorry, I have to go._

It hurt more then she thought when he said it again, only this time it was clearer that he was leaving. She always knew that he was going to leave sooner or later; he was a traveler after and was just passing through her village. Eventually they would have to say goodbye and part ways, possibly to never see one another again. But she never expected to harbor feelings for Hans during their friendship this month, or think of him anything beyond a friend. And it still surprised her a little that she still wished that he would try and court her and maybe have him stay with her then leave. But that was wishful thinking.

There were still many things she still didn't know about Hans, such as he's childhood, what he doing here in Transylvania and how he became a traveler. He was very vague when it came about himself and seemed to only want to hear more about her then him, which she found a little odd but didn't think much of it. To her she figured that he just wanted know her better.

Seeing her sadden expression, the silver haired man reach out to her and gently grasp her chin his hand, turning her head towards him. She blinked up at him, staring into his baby blue eyes that she found herself lost in. His thumb gently stroked her cheek, sending shivers down her spine at this action. He smiled down at her, his eyes sparkling as he did that made her heart melt a little. With another stroke on her cheek, Hans leaned toward and gently kissed Seras's on the lips. Her heart skipped a beat as he kissed, nearly jumping out of her throat. For so long she imagined what it would be like if he kissed her, courted her. It was a dream that she knew would never become a reality, until now. His lips were so soft and gentle that she just melted right into him.

But as soon as it started, it ended. Hans pulled away from her, letting the blonde's chin go as he sat up straight and looked at her with a smile. Seras had a daze look on her face as she looked up at Hans, seeing him smiling down her. Her face then turned red as a tomato and looked away from him in embarrassment, and to hide the goofy smile on her face.

"Do you really have to leave right away?" She asked several minutes later after the kiss.

He nodded 'yes'.

Even if he finally kissed her, Seras was still greatly saddened by this.

"Can't you stay a little longer here," she bit her bottom lip. "with me?"

The German was very tempted to say yes. But he knew he couldn't. He's already risked being here more then he planned on. He was only supposed to rest up here for a week and half and then move on. But then the plan changed when he met Seras. It's been so long since he last felt like this with anyone and he didn't want to lose that feeling, not ready to give it up yet. And he still didn't want to.

Looking at her, he felt his heartache at the face she was giving him, a pleading look mixed with sadness of his leave. It literally broke his heart to see her looking at him like this, he just couldn't stand it. So against better judgment, he caved.

Sighing in defeat, Hans used a few hand signs, telling her he would stay as long as he could before he really needed to leave.

Seras let out a squeal of delight and throw herself at the unsuspecting Hans, knocking them both down to the ground.

(B R E A K)

He stayed with Seras for two more days, like he promised he would. But today he had to leave this afternoon before night had fallen and that the woods weren't safe to travel in. Seras understood this and didn't pester him to stay even longer with her. He's ready extended his stay here with her as it is, longer then he would have liked. He really needed to leave tonight before night fall if he planned to get to the next village before dark.

Seras put together a travel pack in the kitchen for Hans when he sat in the living room, putting together his things in his bag. Seras filled the pack with food she bought in the marking this morning, apples, cheese, bread, and small packets of dried meat. She also put in a large canteen of water in to. It was somewhat painful for Seras to pack his bag, knowing he was leaving her in a few short minutes and wont see her again for a very long time. It was clear now that the two harbor very strong feelings for each other, feelings that went beyond friendship. But weren't strong enough to keep him here with her.

Finishing packing, the British woman closed the pack and carried it out to the living room where Hans was. He just finished his packing when Seras came out with the food, sitting on one of the wooden chairs by the blazing fireplace. Hans looked up to her when she came with his pack, her eyes cast down as she handed the back to him. The German took the pack form her, placing it in his bag and sealed it up.

He was all packed, ready to leave.

Seras still didn't look at him yet, fiddling with her hands. She feared that if she looked up at him now, she might begin to cry a little.

Hans stood up from his chair, standing before her. He reached out for her busy hands and gently took her small soft hand in his large one. She watched his thumb run over her knuckles in a soothing manor, sending pleasant shivers up her spine. With a gentle tug forward, the silver haired man pulled Seras towards him and trapped her in his embrace. Seras wrapped arms around his waist, holding on to him tightly as if fearing he would disappear if she didn't.

"I wish you still didn't have to leave. But I understand if you must so I won't ask again for you to stay." She whispered.

He didn't say anything of course, resting his head on top of hers, gently running his fingers up and down her back in a soothing matter. They stood there, together, holding each other for the longest time that it almost felt like hours to Seras when it was really minutes. When it came for them to let go each other, neither one was willing to do so, until there came knock at the front door.

The blonde woman pulled away from Hans and walked over to the front door, wondering who it could be. She rarely got any visitors since she was still slightly new to the village. What she didn't expect was to be greeted with the whole village at her footstep.

Before she could even get a single work out, two men from the front shoved their way into her home, roughly pushing Seras back as more people followed in. The men stormed into the living room with three other large men following, where Hans stood by the fire.

"There he is!" One of the men cried out as they raced over to the German.

Hans barely had time to react when the men came in and grabbed him. Seras came racing back into the living room, just in time to see the five men grab Hans and dragging him outside the house.

"Let him go!" She yelled out to Hans's captors, but no one heard her cries.

Once she and the men were outside with Hans, one of the men let go of Hans and faced the people. "We have the monster!"

The whole village cheered.

'_Monster?'_ Thought Seras.

The people then began to head for the village square, the men with Hans taking the lead. Seeing the people leaving, Seras chased after the men as best she could, trying o tget them to let go of Hans.

(B R E A K)

After many failed attempts to free Hans, Seras watched helplessly from the back of the crowd as the five men tied Hans to the pool in the center of the village square. Everyone was here in the square, surrounding Hans and yelling something in their native tongue that the blonde woman couldn't understand. She needed to talk someone, she needed to know what was going on and why were they calling Hans a monster.

Looking among the crowd, she soon spotted Mr. Valcon not to far from where she stood, standing in the back of the crowd with a young man. She then made a beeline for Mr. Valcon, if there was anyone here that would explain to her what was happening it was him. Pushing and shoving her way through the crowd, Seras finally reached 's side and saw a dark grim look on the old man's face. The young man beside him mumbled something and then began to leave. Passing Seras, she saw that his brow was covered in sweat and kept pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously; she wondered if he was ill. But she ignored him and took his place beside Mr. Valcon.

"Mr. Valcon, what is going here? Why is everyone acting like this, why did they tie Hans up in front of the square?" she demanded to know.

Mr. Valcon seemed a little startled at first when Seras spoke and looked up to her. "Oh, Miss. Victoria it's you. Please don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"What is going here." she demanded again, ignoring him.

He sighed, looking to the man tied in the center. "Tonight is a full moon, The Night of the Wolf. Darkness has fall now and moon will appear, the beast will show its true self tonight and will slaughter all in its sights. And we believe we have caught the monster tonight."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was indicating.

"You all think that Hans is the werewolf that attacked the neighboring village?" she paled.

"Think of it Miss. Victoria. He arrived here shortly after the last full moon and news of the other village. No one has ever seen him before or knows anything about him. And I'm sure he was planning on leaving before tonight." he said calmly.

No, it couldn't be true. They're just being superstitious fools, the lot of them. But the more she thought about it the more that she began to realize that they might be right. Hans did arrive here shortly after the news of the attack on the neighboring village and was planning to leave before he tnext full moon. He would have left earlier to if it wasn't for her, that's why he was so set of leaving this place. And there was also the fact he never really talked about himself and was always more interested in hearing about Seras. She always thought he was being polite and just wanted to learn more about her.

"If he is the werewolf you all believe him to be, what are you going to do with him?" she asked.

Mr. Valcon didn't answer right away, looking at German taking the insults and cruelty from the crown like a proud man.

"Put a silver bullet through his heart."

Her face paled. "You can't do that!"

"If it's the only way to stop him before the moon comes out, then we can." the old man said forcefully.

"But there is no proof that he's a werewolf. What you all are doing here is barbaric!"

Mr. Valcon then gave her the nastiest look that she has ever seen on Mr. Valcon. "Open your eyes; he's a monster that will kill us all tonight if we don't deal with him now!"

She couldn't believe it; the whole village has lost their bloody minds to old ghost stories of their homeland for so long they can't tell what is real or myth anymore.

"You've all lost your bloody minds, you're all insane!" she stated, shell shock. "You just can't do this to an innocent man!"

"It must be done."

"Then I won't stand for this." She turned her back to him and began marching to center where Hans was kept.

She didn't get very far when she heard something that horrified her from Mr. Valcon.

"She's been contaminated by the werewolf!" he shouted for all to hear, "She's has become a monster herself and plans to free her creator!"

Seras looked horrified at Mr. Valcon, disbelief that he just did that. She thought that she knew him better than that, that they have become good friends. But it seems they weren't that good of friends.

Suddenly the crowd around her quickly backed away from the blonde as two large men came up and grabbed her.

From his place, Hans saw the whole thing as the two men came and grabbed Seras, man handling her. He paled when he heard the old man shouting that Seras was a monster too and that she was with him. But his blood soon quickly boiled when he watched how the men were treating her but kept his temper in check for now.

Looking up to the now darken sky, the last of the sun's rays disappear over the mounts as night fell over. From the other way, across where the sun was setting, he saw the moon slowly rising up. Once the moon made its full appearance in the sky… well, let's say it'll be show time, and things are going to get ugly by then.

Seras fought against the two men as hard as she could but never seem to get anywhere in her efforts. They tied her to the post at the general store and left her there as they went back to deal with Hans. So now Seras could only watch in horror as they prepared to kill Hans for nothing he did wrong, just that they think he is a monster. But she couldn't just stand here and watch it happen; she couldn't let that happen to him. She may be tied up but she still had a lot of fight in her left and she wasn't giving up yet.

The ropes were tight, leaving very little room to wiggle around. She tried to move her hands and arms around, hoping that maybe if she could grab the end of the rope she could loosen it and get free. But she found that her arms were pinned tightly to her side, impossible to move them behind her back and look for the end of the rope. There went that plan out the window.

'_I have to do something!'_ she looked to the dark sky, seeing that half of the full moon was now peeking out over the mountains. As soon as the moon appears in the sky, it's all over.

But when she did get herself free, what then? She couldn't take on the whole village herself, not when they are crazed like this! As soon as they kill Hans they'll come after her next since they thought he turned her into a werewolf too. And if by some miracle she did get free and set Hans free and escapes the now psycho village people, where would they go? The forest was too dangerous to travel alone at night, unprepared, not to mention the winter nights are brutally cold. Fate was just against them.

Loud coughing echoed behind her, catching the British woman's attention. Seras paled when she heard the couching, stopping what she was doing. Oh blast it! Of course there would be someone watching her, they think she's a monster to that will turn under the moon's light. She just hoped that they didn't notice her trying to get free. Thankful it didn't seem to be the case for whoever was watching her was in a fit of coughs.

Turning her head around, and behind the pole, Seras found to her surprise that there was no one behind her, watching her. If so then where is the coughing coming from? Looking through shadows, she spotted someone hiding in the shadows of the general store, coughing still. Taking a better look Seras found that it was the man that was Mr. Valcon before, his employ, Fredrick.

Even if he was in the shadows, Seras can see that the man did not look well. Fredrick looked quite ill, sweat still covering his brow, taking heavy breaths as he let out a loud cough here and now.

"People!" the mayor, or leader, of their village appeared in the center of the square, in front of Hans. "Tonight is The Night of the Wolf!"

Loud cries erupted from the crowd.

"But tonight we have caught the beast!" he pointed to Hans.

More cries came but ones of joy.

"And on this night we will see the monster that this man really is when the moon finally appears! And when it does and when the monster finally shows his true colors, a silver bullet will pierce through his heart!" as he said that, the mayor lifted a pistol in the air, filled with silver bullets.

The crowd roared, cheers at the mayor and cries of anger at Hans.

Lowering the pistol down, the mayor slowly turned around, facing Hans, and aimed the gun to Hans's heart, just as the moon fully appeared over the mountains. Seras watched hopelessly as the weapon was pointed towards Hans, ready to fire. Tears started to form in her eyes, praying to god to save him and her from this time nightmare they were trapped in.

That's when a sickening cracking sound came from behind her, followed by more sickening sounds. Slowly, Seras turned around again, forgetting Hans for a moment, and towards where she heard the sound, coming from Fredrick's location.

There she saw Fredrick, looking worse than before, clawing at his arms as his arms and legs snapped and cracked, dislocating and relocating. His face was twisted in what looked like pure agony as every bone in his body was changing against his will. His once dark eyes turned a yellow gold color as his carnivores grew longer shaper while the rest of his teeth soon became carnivores as well. Dark brown hair began to grow and cover his whole body while he grew a couple inches taller.

Seras watched in horror as the man hiding behind her in the shadows transform into a terrible beast, no not a beast. He transformed into a werewolf!

A large roar broke though the air, gaining the whole village's attention as they turned towards Seras's way. And what they saw made the break out in screams of horror. Men and women quickly drew back in fear, taking the children as they ran from the sight of beast while a few brave men quickly grabbed their guns and went after Fredrick.

The now werewolf Fredrick, roared once more and charged towards the men, passing Seras as he did so. The blonde woman watched the men scream in both horror and agony as Fredrick ripped them apart, avoiding the gun shots that were filled with silver bullets. Blood spread across the ground and body limbs sent flying into the air. She felt completely sick to her stomach when a torn arm landing in front of her, spraying some of its blood on her face, making her almost throw up from it.

Not to fair, Hans watched the massacre unfold behind for him, completely unfazed at what he was witnessing. He remained calm during the whole time, not bothered at all by the amount of blood being shed or the bodies being ripped apart and flown near him. None of it bothered him; he just simply watched the whole thing, keeping his eyes focused on the werewolf, watching his every movement.

Unable to watch this anymore, Seras tried once more move her arms back, fighting against the pain of the hold the ropes had on her arms. Soon she managed to do so and began searching for the end piece of the rope to be able to break free from her hold. But of course that's easier said than done, especially when there was a monster on the loose, slaughtering everyone in his path. Plus hearing him slice through human flesh and crushing bones with his bare hands weren't helping either. Her hands desperately searching for the end rope behind her until finally she found it, a little higher up from her hand then she wanted it to be. Grabbing hold of it, she tugged on it hard to free her. But with each tug she found that the ropes won't loosen their hold.

The sounds of the werewolf's slaughter came to a sudden halt, catching the blonde's attention when she realized that all was quiet now. Slowly, she lifted her head up and looked to the bloody gory mess all around her, with Fredrick standing in the middle of it all, hunched over. She then realized that they were alone, it was just her, Fredrick, and Hans, who was still tied up like her. They were all alone now, the villagers were either killed or run off in fear from the monster.

Fredrick slowly raised his head turned towards Seras, staring at her, growling slightly. Her face turned deathly pale and now desperately tried to break free from her bounds. Fredrick let out a loud roar and charged straight for the tied up Seras. Tugging hard, the ropes still would not give as she tried everything to get free. Turning back, she found that Fredrick was now almost on top of her, his claws extended out and fangs revealed, ready to rip her flesh off. And in that moment she did the only thing that she could, she screamed.

But just as she screamed, it was drowned out by an angry roar that didn't belong to Fredrick. The werewolf stopped only inches away from Seras, turning around to where the roar came from, so did Seras.

And what she saw surprised her.

Hans was now free from his bounds somehow and was glaring angrily at the werewolf by Seras. This was the first time that blonde woman has ever seen him this angry before and it was quite scary. Before either Seras or Fredrick knew it, Hans came charging after the werewolf so fast that Seras didn't know anyone could posses such speed. And even more, what she saw next left her speechless.

Only inches away from Fredrick, Hans lunged at him, transforming into a large grey wolf that was twice as big as Fredrick.

Hans transformed into a werewolf, right before her very eyes.

The larger of the two landed on the smaller one, tumbling away from Seras in a large mess of fur. Snarls and snaps were heard from the mess of fur, biting and tearing at each other.

Coming out of her shock, Seras kept trying to free from her bounds, yanking at the end of the rope. Soon it finally gave and she was free from her bounds at last. The ropes loosen and her arms were free to move around, letting the ropes slide down from her shoulders and waist and land down at her feet. Quickly, she stepped out of the ropes around her feet and quickly ran for cover and watched the fight at a safe place.

Hans was beating Fredrick like you won't believe; he wouldn't let the other werewolf have time to attack him. And when he did, his bites and scratches on Hans didn't seem to hurt or faze him one bit at all. It was as if Hans was in a totally different league then Fredrick could ever hope to be in. There was blood and fur flying everywhere like you couldn't believe. More blood then Seras ever wished to see in her life time.

Seeing an opening, Hans went for the kill and grabbed Fredrick's furry neck in his jaws and snapped it like a twig. It was so loud that the blonde woman flinched and looked away at the moment he did it. Slowly looking back, Hans let go of the now dead Fredrick to the ground looking towards Seras's direction.

Seras remained frozen behind her hiding place, not sure to run or stay there. Her eyes locked with Hans's golden yellow ones, gasping when she realized they almost still looked the same of Han's baby blue eyes.

Slowly, the large gray wolf started to walk towards, taking caucus steps so not to scare her off. Halfway towards her, the wolf's form started to shift and reverted back to a man's form, back to the Hans she known the past month and stopped halfway. He didn't move any closer to her, simply remain were he stood. Seras stared at him both awe and fear, still not believing that he was actually a werewolf, something out of the old ghost stories that the people of Transylvania told. It was because of that she still didn't know whether to stay or go.

"_Do not fear me, Seras."_ A German voice that wasn't her own echoed inside her head, startling her. She looked around her, wondering where it came from until she look back at Hans, eyes widen.

"D-Did you just..."

His reply was a nod and gently rested two of his fingers behind the corner of his eye. _"I am speaking to you telepathically. It's easier to do zen use sign language."_

She remained silent but nodded once.

"_But please, do not be scared of me, Seras. I von't hurt you."_

There was a moment of silnce from her before she found the courage to speak. "Y-You're a w-werewolf." she shuttered out.

His expression saddens as his eyes dropped to the ground. _"I didn't vant you to find out, at least not zis vay."_

"Then you are one that kill those men from the other village a month ago." she said without shutter now, still quick terrified.

"_Nein!"_ she jumped, drawing back in fear from him. He frowned again, scolding himself for being a little too harsh when he said that. _"Nein… I did not. Ze one zat did zat vas him."_ he gestured to the dead werewolf behind me.

"Then you…"

"_I vas passing zrough zis village vhen ze incident happened. I only planned to stay a little bit und zen move on." _he then smiled a little._ "But zose plans seem to change vhen I first say you."_

She gasped.

"_Now, I must move on. It's not safe here for me anymore, or for you." _He turned to leave but paused for a moment, fighting with himself as if he wanted to say something more to her but didn't.

With one last sad longing look in his eyes, Hans turned and run off towards the forest, transforming to a wolf and disappeared into the darkness.

Seras watched him leave as she sink down to the ground on her knees, ignoring the blood and gore around her. For the first time in a long time she felt numb, completely and utterly numb to the cold and everything else all around her, under the Autumn moon.

_~ The End ~_

**Thank you again for reading this! **

**Please review!**


	4. Second installment

**Sad Notice**

**So I know I promise I would give you guys one last story before I leave fanficion but now I'm not sure I can do that anymore. **

**A lot of crap happen to me since I posted my new story where I haven't even written much in the time span, both good and bad, but sadly mostly bad. And because of that I've realize that I just don't have time to write fanficion anymore, or even have the desire to contiune it. It's weird to explain really because I love fanficion but I felt like I have now out grown it, does that make since?**

**So what I'm trying to say from here on out that i'm done, I'm finally retiring from fanficion and will not contiune anymore.**

**And on another note, just a heads up to all of you guys, that there will be some stories of mine that I will be deleting on this sight. I know most of you are upset to hear this but I've been thinking quite some time about this and decided that I have to do it, mostly to protect myself. I will be writing still but with my own ideas instead of others. I am in the works of a self-publish book that I am planning getting on this year and I just don't want the fact that I've written quite so naughty things in the past and trace back to me, I'm sure most of you understand. But, yeah, over all there are some stories I just need to take down that could one day cause problems for me. I'm not saying it could or could not happen I just don't want to take that chance.**

**I'm so sorry everyone for this short notice but please understand from my point of view, real life is finally catching up to me and I need to move on.**

**The stories I am planning to delete will happen this Friday which is the 30 of August, so if there is a story of mine you like read it now or it will come down.**

**Thank you for all your support and love over the years everyone, you guys have been so great and I will miss you all. You don't know how much this sight has helped and I will always be grateful for it.**

**My last post everyone, thank you.**

**Love you all!**

**TLFA**

**Peace out!**

**;)**


End file.
